


Mission:  Repose

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin





	Mission:  Repose

There was a time, a couple of months before our move to New Mexico, before any of that was yet on the radar, when we’d been working overtime quite a bit. Bruce was adamant that we needed some time away. 

"There's a cabin where I've stayed. It's out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods. Quiet, serene. I'd like to share it with you." He took care of the preparations after I'd agreed.

We drove up after work on the Friday of a long holiday weekend. By the time we'd arrived, the darkness was complete around the tiny brick house, save a soft light spilling out of the window.

We settled in for an evening of wine sipping before the fireplace, music playing softly in the background. 

“I love this song,” Bruce smiled as the tracks switched and Filter’s ‘Take a Picture’ began to play. This was one of mine that I’d added to the playlist. The strength of our music library had been pretty staggering once they’d been combined.

“What is it about music?” I mused. “Why does it make everything better?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Maybe because it’s an escape? Even as a kid, I’d throw on the walkman and just tune out the world, you know? I think I got that thing when I turned twelve. I’m not sure I ever talked to my aunt again after that.”

“I know that feeling,” I laughed. “I was lucky. I always had some petty cash from dumpster diving, fixing, then pawning the electronics I found. It pretty much all went to CDs.”

“Did you start out with CDs? Oh god. I’m even older than you than I thought. I remember eight tracks.”

“No, no. We started with cassettes too but CDs, man, they were revolutionary. Skip right to the track you wanted. We still had plenty of cassettes. Lots of thrift store classics. Once a week we’d go. I’d poll all the Sacred Heart kids ahead of time when I got older to find out what everyone wanted and buy as much as I could find with the money I had. Then we had this kind of amazing communal music collection.”

“You did that for everyone?”

I scoffed. “I did that for me. If other people benefited as well, so be it.”

“See, Bryn,” he shook his head, “you pretend to be all hard and gruff, but you’re really just a softie.”

“I don’t pretend to be anything!” And when I said it, it didn’t even feel like a lie. In this space, in this time, I wasn’t pretending at all. It was possibly the most me I’d ever been, up to that point. I was certainly telling him more about my past than I ever had anyone before.

“Nope. I don’t buy it.” He refilled both glasses from the bottle of Syrah. “You put up this wall. I saw it when we first met. I don’t know why, but I took it as a challenge. You never tell me what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling, but I was sure you had a soft caramel center and I was right. There it is.”

“Shh.” I put a finger to my lips. “It’s a secret.”

 

The following morning, we walked through the dew covered woods for an hour or so, just taking in the serenity. I’d never seen him this relaxed. He blossomed in this quiet place. I don’t think I realized how uncomfortable he seemed to be around other people, even me sometimes, until then, when he was unburdened by any sort of expectation. Bringing me here with him was a gift. He was giving me the gift of himself, completely free.

Afterwards, he headed in while I stayed out to explore just a bit more. I'd walked around the little brick structure, snapped a few photos, and returned inside to find him lying back on the inexplicable divan in the corner of the room. He seemed lost in thought but turned to me as soon as he noted my presence.

He returned the smile I felt filling my features. "What?" He asked.

"I just love you casual and relaxed."

"So you want me to give up chinos and button downs in favor of constant jeans and tee shirts?"

"No," I grinned, as I straddled him on the lounge. "That's not really what I meant. But I love you in those too. I think, no matter what, I just love you."

He stared at me with a shocked expression before throwing his head back and laughing.

As It dawned on me that I'd just told him I loved him, I thought of all of the reasons I shouldn't say that to him and I felt the blood drain out of my head, leaving me woozy. "You're laughing. That's not good."

"No, it's great!" He held my certainly now pallid face in his hands. "How many times have I told you that I love you? You always turn away or roll your eyes. That one time you just patted me on the top of my head. I'd given up hope that I'd ever hear you say those words! I'm elated. That's joyful laughter."

"But you know I do. I don't have to say it for you to know. Right?"

"Of course I know! But it's still really great to hear." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down so my forehead pressed against his. "Say it again."

I groaned.

"Say it."

I took a deep breath and looked straight into the eyes that were much too close. I owed him this. "I love you."

He closed the small space between our lips. We kissed for a while before my hands began to wander over his chest and stomach, then under the tee shirt I was so fond of. I pushed it up to his chest and he quickly took the hint, pulling it off over his head in one fluid motion. I traced kisses along his neck and down his body. I made circles with my tongue across his lower abdomen as I unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them and his boxers down when he lifted his hips for me.

I pulled his fledgling arousal into my mouth, feeling it harden against my lips and tongue. Sucking him in, then letting him slide back out, licking around the head of him, then taking all of it to the back of my throat. I could hear his breaths go ragged and he began to try to push me up toward his head with his denim-clad thighs.

I released him from my mouth. "No. You're going to let me finish this."

"But I want to give you pleasure too."

I smiled up at him wickedly. "Trust me. You are. I'll show you how much once I'm finished here."

"I don't want you to finish me there. Won't that be...uncomfortable for you?"

"Can't I be the judge of what's uncomfortable for me? And no. It won't be. I want it. I really want it," I grinned.

He relaxed again, which I took as consent to continue so I did. Within a few minutes, his hips were moving with my rhythm. I knew his orgasm was coming even before he warned me verbally, as his hands fisted into my hair and his hips bucked erratically. His sensual moans, the feeling of his cock pulsing in my mouth, briny taste of his release, all put me at the edge of my own orgasm. I took in as much as I could, then cleaned up the remainder that gravity had stolen from me with my lips and tongue.

I stood up next to the chaise, looking down at him as he recovered. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Still breathing heavily, he replied, "What about you?"

I smiled and pulled my panties off from under my sundress. I set a foot on the arm of the chair and pulled the dress up to display the effect he'd had on me. "Go ahead, touch me. Don't ever say I don't get anything out of that."

He slipped his fingers in easily and my arousal dripped around them. His eyes grew dark and lustful. "Come up here."

I stepped up onto the chair, chuckling at the oddity of the position as I straddled him again, standing this time.

He adjust himself to the apex of my thighs and supported my ass in his hands as he dove into me with his tongue, lapping and suckling at my tender flesh. He moaned into me and the subtle vibration of the sound pushed me over the edge. I cried out and pushed myself against the wall to keep from falling. As soon as I was able, I slid down into the lounge with him. Once face to face, I kissed him deeply, savoring the combined flavors of our respective releases. 

Eventually we managed to move to the bed and discard the rest of our clothing. I don't think we managed to leave that bed for more that a few minutes for the rest of the day. We were happy. It's difficult now to believe that such a time ever existed.


End file.
